Ikkibu
Abstract With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Reclamation of the Old World or the Provisional Reconstruction Technique, is a very advanced and unconventional technique, those without the mind of Gaoh would find it hard pressed to replicate. This jutsu though not actual time regression might be the closest possible thing. Gaoh spreads his unique chakra over on an average of a 300 meter radius thus fills everything within that space with his powerful existential chakra. At this point the jutsu retains a memory of the area to a perfect likeness, this works similar to Izanami as the users chakra remembers the likeliness of the area. When the area is damaged by natural effects or by powerful techniques, this jutsu causes every last atom with chakra from the earlier mention area to return back to its original state. These atoms align themselves perfectly to how they were before. And even after the area is completely decimated or unrecognizable, the areas can be restored to its former state. This jutsu is the absolute best form of recovery because the second state can be started instantly and continuously. Thus even after the area has been destroyed, everything that was in it when the jutsu made memory is returned back to how it was. The only thing this jutsu doesn't effect during the regression is the users memory of what happened. Gaoh only uses a specific and unique hand seal for this technique. This jutsu takes a minimum 10 minutes to meditate to use, this chakra build up can be used while in combat or while using the Gushkin-banda: Demogorge technique. First to release the chakra with the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique and make a memory of the specified location and then again to regress the chakra. In the case of human being this isn't resurrection. Due to the fact that the second effect must be activated before-hand, this would be taking and simultaneously repairing potentially lethal damage. This repair isn't done in the form of a typical medical jutsu either. Rather more like putting together a house thus it isn't a medical jutsu either. This jutsu doesn't require maintenance between the time when the memory is finished and made to the time when the area is turned back. This is due to the fact that the second application of chakra activate the memory but the memory made is permanent for one use. This technique can be amplified with the astral avatars Sakra Devanam Indra or the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm techniques respectively. Trivia *Artwork is done by Jason Felix at Deviant Art. Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques